The Missing Link
by blindcat97
Summary: Rin has run from home, only to encounter a strange, dark boy that looks just like her. Oblivious, she falls for him. But problems come from that... RinxLen T just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Rin Kagamine

**Prologue: Rin Kagamine**

Rin dashed through the throngs of people, busily going about the marketplace. A pair of adults chased after the young girl, shouting over and over.

"Rin! Please stop! Things will change, so don't just run away!" She ignored them, trying to see through tears. She dodged the legs of shocked bystanders, until the crowd thinned more and more. She didn't know what had happened; the shouting had stopped all together. Still, she didn't slow even a bit, keeping up her fastest pace until she was out of the city.

Then, there was nothing but forest. The trees and shrubbery seemed to intrude in her space, compacting her into dust. She walked slowly, almost hazardously through the greens and brown, suddenly hyper-aware of every little movement and sound (not all of which were real). She knew now just how bad the idea of running away was, but she couldn't take it anymore.

She knew next to nothing of her real father, who left when she was born. She lived with her mother and step-father, a brutish pub owner that didn't care about her as long as she was quiet and out of the way. That is, unless he had work for her to do so that he and her mother could go out someplace.

Today, at the weekly market, she took the first opportunity to make an outburst: screaming at them about being horrible parents, all the mean things they did, how cruel and miserable her life was. When they were thoroughly panicked and a crowd had formed, she turned on her heel and ran for her life.

But the forest didn't seem to welcome her. Instead, it made her almost wish she could return to that "cruel and miserable" life. She jumped, a little squirrel finally scaring her senseless. She saw only the blur of movement and heard only the sound of something grinding; _Teeth__against__bones!_She though immediately. She turned on her heels and ran, for the second time that day. This time, though, she didn't even think about where she was going; she was only flinging herself deeper into the horrifying mess of imaginary demons.

Until she ran into something cold, hard, and human-sized. With something warm, unnaturally still, and human-sized in it's hands.


	2. Prologue: Len Kagamine

**Prologue: Len Kagamine**

Len didn't know where he was at the moment. He didn't care. His throat was burning and dry, his pale limbs moving with less grace and more desperation than usual. He was distinctly aware of every warm body in his territory, even as he leaped over the many green shapes. _Squirrels...__Rabbits...__Deer...__It's__all__too__small!_He growled, dropping from the trees and closing his eyes, just listening.

"Ugh, I _hate_the woods!" The woman's voice complained from a kilometre away. His eyes snapped open, legs moving him in her direction long before he decided that he should go that way.

As always, there was a blur in his mind, the primal state of feeding taking over. The warm body was getting closer, its blood flowing loudly enough to be heard even at that distance. There was a soft yelp, then the warmth of nourishment flowing down his parched throat. The red wine was just too intoxicating; he couldn't reclaim control of his body, couldn't stop. But it was so good, why stop…

He didn't even realize how quickly it had happened. In what seemed like an instant, all that was left in his arms was a lifeless form, the heat leaving it as quickly as it had left him. He remembered that; he didn't want to make them suffer that same way for his sake. He began to kneel, to place the corpse on the ground and leave as quickly as possible.

The something ran into him. Something warm and alive, and crying pitifully.


	3. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

****I will** not** be uploading anything more to the following stories:

The Missing Link (fanfiction)

Early Midnight Morning (fictionpress)

Shadows (fictionpress)

That doesn't mean I'm never going to upload again, so don't get your panties in a bunch. I've recently started working on a new story (The Bond Forged in Fire, it'll be up on fictionpress soon), and I want to focus my energy on that. However, for the few of you that reeeeally want me to, I might direct my attention to one of the above once I've finished TBFiF. I know, I need to learn to multitask, but this story is becoming the bane of my existence so I WILL get it finished now. Anyway, if you want to direct my attention to one of the above, PM me.

Note on Missing Link: I will probably take this story down soon. I've lost interest in the pairing, and I'm honestly not sure at all where I was going with that. Sorry if you're reading this on there (this is going on all my stories).


End file.
